


Warmth

by yutafangs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff(?), Jaeyong are inlove, Lots of rain, M/M, Soft-ish, taeyong feels warm in jaehyuns presence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafangs/pseuds/yutafangs
Summary: Warmth was something many people craved. Warmth was something Taeyong craved.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on here!! sorry for any mistakes. enjoy <3

Warmth.

Warmth was something many people craved. Warmth was something Taeyong craved.

When waking up, he will always turn to his side, patting the side of the bed to find it. To find warmth. Most of the time, it was already there, but other times, it was not. This morning was one of those days. The not so lucky days. He woke up feeling around his bed, the cold temperature making him shiver and pull his sheets closer. He turned, his arms reaching out for a certain side of the bed, trying to find a specific man who could give him all the possible warmth. Sadly, said person was not there.

Taeyong sighed knowing the man had left for work. Disappointed that he was not aware and not woken up. Then again, there wasn’t much he could do about it.

_“Taeyong, we’re not going to have this conversation again.”_ Taeyong recalled his lover telling him.

_“But, you always leave without waking me up! I never get the chance to say goodbye and give you a kiss.” Taeyong whined._

_The other man just chuckled, leaning down to match the boys height, “We both know damn well you wouldn’t budge. I leave at 6, you’re knocked out like a stone most of the time. Plus, you look so at peace and so small and soft, it would hurt me to disturb you from your slumber.”_

The smaller boy couldn’t say anything, he knew the man was right. He wasn’t a morning person and most likely wouldn’t wake up. But still, he wanted to be there to say goodbye to the man and give him his morning kiss. He wanted to be able to feel the warmth of the man just for a bit before saying goodbye and sending him off.

Warmth.

Taeyong walked down the street, rain starting to pour harder than earlier that day. He heard his phone buzz but he couldn’t find himself taking it out to check it. It was already dark outside, he assumed it was probably past eight. He walked a bit faster as the rain started to pour harder and harder. He was most definitely going to catch a cold. He shivered, trying to find some sort of of shelter to use to cover himself.

Failing to find anything, taeyong ignored the repeating buzzing sounds that would come from his phone and made a run for it. Running as fast as he could, he held his hands to his head, hoping it would cover him at least the tiniest bit. Obviously, there wasn’t much protection coming from his hands, but it was worth a shot.

His eyes started to hurt from all the water that would hit. He tried to keep his eyes open but he was failing. He wanted to cry.

Warmth.

Taeyong was seeking warmth.

He thought about the open arms that would meet him once he made it home. That prevented him from dropping to the ground and crying in the middle of the street out of frustration.

He got back to his feet and continued running, only that this time, he bumped into the one he had been thinking about all day. His lover held onto him. His strong arm wrapped around his body, giving him a long big hug, an umbrella sheltering both. The man was getting his clothes drenched, but he didn’t mind. Just seeing that his lover was okay was all he needed.

“Yong, why didn’t you pick up the phone? I tried calling and texting you, I was worried, love.” The man said.

“I’m sorry, Jae. I didn’t want to take it out. I just thought it was my manager trying to reach me for my schedule,” Taeyong said, words muffled by Jaehyuns chest. “I’m sorry.”

The taller man continued to hold onto taeyongs small body, not letting go. The umbrella hovered over them as they made their way to their shared apartment.

Reaching the comfort of their home, Jaehyun escorted Taeyong into their room. He led him to the bathroom, where he prepared a hot bath for him. Making sure the water was at the right temperature and that one of Taeyongs favorite bubble fragrance things, as he would call it, was in. After telling taeyong to take his time in the bath, he made sure to take out Taeyongs comfiest pajamas out, as well as some clothes for himself.

He changed just in time as taeyong came out of the bath, wrapped in a towel and shivering.

“Come here, love.”

The boy waddled closer and let himself be dressed. He was tucked into bed and couldn’t be any happier. The man walked out of the room and suddenly, all the warmth left once again. Taeyong pouted. Luckily for him, the man came back shortly after, holding some medicine to give to the boy.

“You’ll for sure catch a cold,” he held his hand up to the boy’s forehead, “actually, you already got it. You’re burning, baby.”

Pouring the medicine onto a spoon, it met with taeyongs mouth. The boy swallowed it, face scrunched at the bitter taste of the medicine. The man chuckled at his lovers expression.

“That tastes disgusting.” Taeyong said.

“I know, my love. But it’s for your own good. Here, just so I too don’t get a cold, I’ll have some myself.” Jaehyun poured some out onto a different spoon, also stiffening at the bitter taste. Taeyong giggled.

Jaehyun walked out. Though he was burning, taeyong was shivering. He patiently waited for his lover to come back, for his lover to get in bed with him and give him his night cuddles. The cuddles he loved so much. The way Jaehyun would perfectly wrap taeyongs body in his arms never failed to make either of them happy.

They were so deeply and madly in love, it was insane. No one thought they would last through highschool, but they did. No one thought they would last through college, but they did. Even now, as they have busy schedules, people still doubted that they would last long, yet here they are. Loving each other as if it were nobody but them.

Jaehyun soon came into the room, crawling onto the bed. He scooped taeyong into his arms and made sure to lay taeyongs head on his chest. The sound of his beating heart always managed to calm taeyong down and always made him feel better. From this position, Jaehyun was able to feel taeyongs heated body all over his, but from the way taeyong was shivering, he knew to hold close and tight. He whispered soft words into his ear and he ran his fingers through taeyongs hair.

Caressing his face soft and fingers tracing down his back. He loved taeyong. Words couldn’t describe it. Nothing could. And taeyong felt the same towards him.

Taeyongs eyes started to shut, as the tight grip he had on Jaehyuns shirt loosened up.

Warmth.

After a long day of his breakless work, he was back home where he belonged. Being cuddled by his lover and receiving the warmth he had been craving all day. He was home, in his happy place.

Surrounded by the Warmth of his lover.


End file.
